Currently, published documents only report that tigecycline (C29H39N5O8, molecular weight: 585.65, Cas No: 220620-09-7) or amorphous tigecycline. The tigecycline is a well known tetracycline antibiotic, and it is an analogue of the minocycline. The tigecycline has broad-spectrum antibacterial activities both in vitro and in vivo, and it is used against drug-resistant bacteria. Furthermore, it has been found that the tigecycline is still effective to some diseases which other antibiotics fails to treat (reference document 1, Sader H S, Farrell D J, Jones R N. Tigecycline activity tested against multidrug-resistant Enterobacteriaceae and Acinetobacter spp. isolated in US medical centers (2005-2009). Diagn Microbiol Infect Dis. 2011, 69(2): 223-7; reference document 2, George A. Pankey, Tigecycline, Journal of Antimicrobial Chemotherapy (2005) 56, 470-480). The tigecycline provides physicians a novel broad-spectrum antibiotic which can be selected at incipient stage of pathogenesy when disease causes are still not be recognized. Furthermore, it is not required to adjust the dose of the antibiotic according to situations of impaired renal functions, and it has the advantages of convenient uses, i.e., in general, one administration every 12 hour.
So far, there are still not public literatures at home and abroad to report tigecycline crystalline hydrates and preparation method therefor and use thereof.